Sesshumaro and Inuyasha fights over Kagome
by Love-4-Inuyasha
Summary: Sesshumaro had a crush on Kagome ever since the 8th grade. Inuyasha had a crush on Kagome ever since they was little. what will the 2 brother do?


**Inuyasha and Sesshumaro fights over Kagome**

**SUMMARY: Sesshumaro had a crush on Kagome ever since he saw her in 8th grade. Inuyasha had a crush on Kagome ever since they were little. What will the two brothers do?**

**Chapter 1**

"**Hey Songo. How u been?"**

"**Hey Kagome. I been good. How about you?"**

"**I been good. Where is Miroku and Inuyasha?"**

"**You know how they are. Their always late to their class. Don't worry we'll see them in class."**

"**Yeah you're right"**

**They are on their way to class until Sesshumaro called Kagome.**

"**Kagome! Hey. How have u been?**

"**Oh. Hi Sesshumaro. I been good. Oh bye the way where is your brother?"**

"**He is on his way. He just woke up right now. You will probably see him in class"**

"**Boy I haven't seen you in a while."**

"**Yeah."**

"**You look really good today."**

"**Thanks. So do u"**

"**Thanks"**

"**Kagome we got to go!"**

"**Ok Songo! Well I'll talk to u later ok?"**

"**Ok. See u later"**

**They are in class now. They was surprise to see that Inuyasha and Miroku was in class already and to see that they have saved 2 chairs for them. Songo sat next to Miroku and Kagome sat next to Inuyasha.**

"**Inuyasha! I'm surprise to see u guys her early"**

"**I was goin to be late but freakin Miroku had to wake me up early and drag my ass to school."**

"**Well that was good. Kagome and Songo giggles.**

"**Alright class take your seat."**

"**Hey Kagome what did Sesshumaro said to u?"**

"**I'll tell later Songo"**

"**ok"**

"**Kagome. Why did u talk to Sesshumaro?"**

"**Oh well he called me when I was on my way to class and he just ask how I was doing that's all."**

"**Feh."**

"**Inuyasha! What does that suppose to mean?"**

"**What?"**

"**There they go again"**

"**Your right Miroku"**

**Chapter 2**

**It was after class and Sesshumaro was waiting for Kagome after class.**

"**Kagome! Can I ask u a question?"**

"**you just did Sesshumaro. Inuyasha laughs**

"**Inuyasha! Go ahead Sesshumaro"**

"**Do u want to hang out at lunch?"**

"**Well……….."**

"**She can't! Because she is hangout with me, Songo, Miroku today at lunch"**

"**Oh I didn't know your name was Kagome"**

**Inuyasha let out a growl.**

"**Sorry Sesshumaro but I'm going to hang out with Inuyasha today.**

"**oh I see. Well maybe next time Kagome"**

"**Sure maybe next time"**

"**Ok then. I'll see u later then bye."**

"**Bye"**

**Kagome turns to Inuyasha.**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Every time Sesshumaro comes and talk to me u always come in our conversations."**

"**Well……… that's because……"**

"**Because what?"**

"**Just forget it ok?"**

"**No I won't"**

"**Kagome would u please come with me real quick?"**

"**Sure Songo"**

**The girls walk away but not that far. While the girls are talking Miroku ask Inuyasha questions.**

"**Inuyasha"**

"**What is it Miroku?**

"**Do u like Kagome? That's y u wont let her hang out with Sesshumaro cause you know he likes her."**

**Inuyasha eyes widen as Miroku ask him that.**

"**Ummm…"**

"**Well do u or u don't?"**

**Before he could answer the girls already came back. Kagome is still mad at Inuyasha. So she just walk pass him.**

"**Alright let's go to lunch now boys"**

"**Kagome are u still mad about what happen?"**

"**Hmpt"**

"**How long are u going to ignore me?"**

"**Songo did u hear something?"**

"**Uhh……"**

"**Songo its best if u don't answer" Miroku said as he whisper in her ear.**

"**Right" she whisper back to him.**

**Chapter 3**

**After lunch and now in class again.**

"**Kagome!"**

"**Oh Sesshumaro. I didn't know you have this class"**

"**Yeah"**

**Inuyasha saw Kagome talking to Sesshumaro and he pulled her away from Sesshumaro.**

"**Hey Inuyasha! What's your problem today?**

"**Nothing"**

"**Then why are u pulling me away every time I talk to Sesshumaro"**

"**I have my reasons"**

"**Oh really what are they"**

"**Don't worry about it"**

**Songo and Miroku heard them arguing as they walk into class. Songo sat between Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku sat next to Inuyasha and Sesshumaro sat next to Kagome.**

"**Ok class. Please take your seat and open your book to chapter 2 and please read till I say stop. The teacher said as he walk into class.**

**Sesshumaro pass a note to Kagome**

**Kagome,**

**Would u like to hang out after school tomorrow?**

**Sesshumaro**

**Sesshumaro,**

**I would have to see if I have anything plan for tomorrow first. But I'll get back to you tomorrow ok?**

**Kagome**

**Kagome,**

**That would be fine. Well talk to u later.**

**Sesshumaro**

**Kagome put the note in here pocket. She notice that Inuyasha was staring at her the whole time. But she didn't say anything.**

"**Kagome what was you and Sesshumaro passing notes about?"**

"**I'll show you, but I can't show anyone else ok? Especially Inuyasha."**

"**Ok I won't"**

**Kagome gave the note to Songo. With out being notice Inuyasha read the note.**

**The bell rang and everyone left the class. And it was time to go home.**

"**Kagome, what are u goin to say to Sesshumaro?**

"**I don't know yet. I have to see if I have any plans for tomorrow first."**

"**Oh I see. Well I'll see u tomorrow k?**

"**Ok bye"**

"**Bye"**

**Chapter 4**

"**Songo! Can you come here real fast?"**

"**What is it Miroku?"**

"**Would you and Kagome like to go to the mall with me and Inuyasha?"**

"**I would like to go but I don't know about Kagome."**

"**Well……… it's important that Kagome go too ok? Do u think u can convince her to come?"**

"**Why is it important?"**

"**Because I think Inuyasha likes Kagome"**

"**You know what"**

"**What?"**

"**I think Kagome likes Inuyasha also. Cause I remember her telling me about Inuyasha."**

**Flashback**

"**Kagome do u like Inuyasha? Is that the only reason why you are always fighting with him?**

"**Songo you're my best friend right? And u can keep a secret right?**

"**Kagome you know you can always trust me with your secrets."**

"**Ok……… well I like Inuyasha but I don't know if he likes me."**

"**Are u for reals?"**

"**Yeah. Promise me you won't tell anyone"**

"**I promise"**

**End of flashback**

"**Songo?"**

"**Huh"**

"**So do you think you can convince her to hang out with us?"**

"**Uh……… sure, but does Inuyasha knows about this?"**

"**No. this is between u and me. So don't tell kagome that you're goin to hang out with me and Inuyasha. We will meet up at the mall ok?"**

"**Ok"**

"**Great! See u tomorrow. Bye"**

"**Bye"**

**Kagome is home now.**

"**I'm home!"**

"**Oh. Hello dear. How was your day?"**

"**Hi mom. It wasn't good."**

"**Oh. Why is that?"**

"**Because Inuyasha was keeps on getting into my business at school."**

"**Oh! That reminds me Inuyasha called and ask for you. He said that it was really important that you call him back."**

"**Oh. Ok mom. Thanks."**

**Kagome picks up the phone and brought it with her on the way to her room.**

**As she walk up she thought to herself**

**Why did he call me?**

**He probably want to yell at me again?**

**Maybe he just want to apologize for the way he was acting today.**

"**Hello"**

"**Hello. Is Inuyasha there?**

"**This is him speaking"**

"**Oh. This is Kagome."**

"**I know that stupid"**

"**My name isn't stupid it's Kagome."**

"**Who cares?"**

"**Anyways why did you call me?"**

"**Oh right. I called u because I don't want you talking to Sesshumaro anymore."**

"**WHAT!"**

"**You called me to tell me that?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**You can't tell me what to do"**

"**It looks like I just did"**

"**Oh wells. I'm still goin to talk to him"**

"**Ka……"**

**She hangs up before he could finish.**

**Chapter 5**

**Ring Ring Ring**

"**STOP CALLING ME INUYASHA!"**

"**Uh……… Kagome it's me Songo"**

"**Oh sorry Songo. I thought u was Inuyasha."**

"**It's ok. Did u guys get into another argument?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**What happen this time?"**

**Kagome tells Songo what happen.**

"**That's crazy!"**

"**Yeah I know"**

"**Well I think I got something that will get your mind off Inuyasha."**

"**What?"**

"**Let's go shopping tomorrow"**

"**That's sounds like sooo much fun. We can go after school ok?"**

"**Sure"**

"**Ok talk to u tomorrow. Bye"**

"**Bye"**

"**Miroku?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**She went for it"**

"**So it is set for tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**All u need to do now is call Inuyasha and tell him to meet u at the mall after school tomorrow."**

"**Ok. Bye"**

"**Bye"**

**The next day**

"**Kagome!"**

"**Oh. Hi Sesshumaro"**

"**So are u free for today?"**

"**Sorry sesshumaro. I'm busy today. But I'll be free this weekend. We can hang out then ok?"**

"**This weekend it is then"**

"**Great"**

"**Kagome!"**

**She turns around and she sees Inuyasha, Songo, and Miroku waiting for her.**

"**Well I got to go now. Bye."**

"**Bye. See u this weekend."**

"**See ya"**

"**What was that all about?"**

"**Don't worry about it Inuyasha."**

"**So Songo what are we goin to the mall today after school?"**

"**That little………"**

"**Inuyasha, calm down."**

"**Hey why don't we hang out after school today? It will help u get your mind off what just happen"**

"**Sure. Whatever. As long as we don't run into them"**

**Bell rings and they all went to their first period class.**

"**Kagome!"**

"**What is it now Inuyasha? You know we are goin to be late to our class if we stop to talk."**

"**Well this is important"**

"**What is it?"**

"**I'm sorry about yesterday"**

**Kagome was surprise about what he said and she drop her books.**

"**What did you just say?"**

"**I said that I was sorry"**

"**Well apology accepted"**

**Bell rings again. Kagome picks up her books. Inuyasha helped her pick up her books.**

"**Thanks"**

"**No problem"**

"**Hmmm…… I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha is."**

"**They probably got into another argument"**

"**Yeah"**

**Door opens and Songo and Miroku are surprise to see Inuyasha help Kagome carry her books.**

"**Kagome and Inuyasha why are u late to class?"**

"**Uhh…… we are late because……"**

"**No excuse then you both get detention today after school."**

"**But…"**

"**No buts about it. Now take your seat"**

"**Kagome why were you guys late for class today?"**

"**Inuyasha made me late. He wanted to tell me something important"**

"**Oh I see. But what about today. We are supposed to be hanging at the mall today."**

"**We can hang out after my detention can we?"**

"**Sure not a problem."**

"**Great"**

"**Hey Inuyasha"**

"**Why was you guys late today?"**

"**I had to take care of some business"**

"**Oh, you mean about Kagome."**

"**Yeah"**

**Chapter 6**

"**Ok u guys are in detention and I don't want to hear u guys talk."**

"**I told u that we was going to be late to our class"**

"**I would be hanging out with Songo right now"**

"**QUIET!"**

"**well I told u it was important"**

"**if it wasn't so important to you then why did u drop your books?"**

"**it was just surprise to me. That's why I drop my books"**

"**Yeah right"**

**Kagome blushes**

"**Ok people. Detention is over now"**

"**Kagome!"**

"**Songo! How long did u waited for me?**

"**Since school ended."**

"**what! Are u crazy? U must have been bored."**

"**No. Miroku was here with me."**

"**Oh I see."**

"**So where is he now?"**

"**He is over there talking to Inuyasha."**

"**Oh I see"**

"**So are u ready to go to the mall?"**

"**Yeah. Let's go"**

"**Ok."**

"**Hey Songo, Kagome WAIT UP!"**

"**What is it Miroku?"**

"**I was wondering if u would like to hang out with me and Inuyasha"**

"**We would love to"**

"**Songo!"**

"**Oh come on Kagome. Maybe it won't be that bad"**

"**All right"**

"**All right then lets go."**

**Chapter 7**

"**Hey I'm getting hungry. Let's stop at the food court."**

"**All right"**

**They all went to the food court. Songo had a plan. She told Miroku about it.**

"**Hey Miroku could u help me get the food?"**

"**Sure Songo"**

"**Great"**

"**Inuyasha can I ask u something?"**

"**What is it Kagome?"**

"**Why don't u want me to talk to your brother Sesshumaro?"**

"**Because"**

"**Because why?"**

"**Because you don't know how he really is."**

"**What do u really mean?"**

"**just don't ok?"**

"**Well I'm still goin to talk to him"**

"**DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE"**

"**FINE THEN I WILL!"**

**Kagome thoughts**

**When u said u don't care about me it hurts me if u don't realize……… you have lied so much that I can't tell if its true or not……… but in the end you are scared of me which hurts me the most to hear.**

"**Hey guys. What's goin on here?"**

"**Ask him"**

"**Ask her"**

"**O………k?"**

"**Well here is the food."**

"**Hey Songo. Why don't we go somewhere else? Without the guys."**

"**Fine Kagome"**

"**Great!"**

"**But girls………"**

"**Yes Inuyasha"**

"**y don't we go also. I don't want to be walking around with Miroku while he flirts with every cute girl he sees."**

"**sure Inuyasha"**

"**Songo!"**

"**Don't worry Kagome I'll stay by your side"**

"**Plus I want to keep an eye on Miroku" She said as she whisper in Kagome's ear.**

"**fine. You are lucky that you are my best friend."**

"**thanks.Kagome."**

"**no problem"**

"**Hey I'm getting tired. I think I'm going home now"**

"**Ok I'll see you later"**

"**Kagome wait up"**

"**What is it now Inuyasha"**

"**How about I walk home with you"**

"**Why?"**

"**Cause I want to tell u something"**

"**O…k. sure I guess"**

**so Kagome said bye to Songo and Miroku and she and Inuyasha walked home together.**

**Chapter 8**

"**Kagome?"**

"**Yes Inuyasha"**

"**U know when I said that I didn't care about what u do"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Well the truth is………."**

"**Yeah what is it?"**

"**I do"**

"**Then y did u say that u didn't?"**

"**I just didn't want you to know how I really feel"**

**She was shock to hear what Inuyasha just said.**

"**Well see u tomorrow at school"**

"**Kagome?"**

"**Hello?"**

"**Kagome!"**

"**Kagome are u ok?"**

"**huh?"**

"**I said I'll see you tomorrow"**

"**Oh I see you tomorrow"**

"**Bye"**

"**Bye"**

**Inuyasha grab her and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.**

"**Mom I'm home!"**

"**Hi dear. Are u hungry?"**

"**No I'm fine"**

"**ok then dear"**

**Kagome walks to here room as she walk she thought about what just happen.**

**What just happen right now?**

**What did he mean by I didn't want u to know how I really feel?**

**Why did he kiss me on the cheeks?**

**Does he like me or something?**

**Is that why he is always mean to me?**

"**Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Are u ok!"**

"**huh! What is it Soto?"**

"**you have a phone call"**

"**from who?"**

"**Songo"**

"**oh ok thanks Soto"**

"**hello?"**

"**hey Kagome"**

"**hey Songo"**

"**why did Inuyasha walk u home?"**

"**he just wanted to tell me something"**

"**well what was it"**

"**he just apologize for what happen at the food court"**

"**oh I see."**

"**well I'm kind of tired right now so I'll talk to you tomorrow at school"**

"**ok bye"**

"**bye"**

**Chapter 9**

**Inuyasha was waiting for her in her living room. Kagome was surprise to see Inuyasha there.**

"**Inuyasha! What are u doing here?"**

"**what do u mean what am I doing here? I was thought that I would walk u to school"**

"**well thanks"**

"**well hurry up or else we goin to be late for school!"**

"**all right all ready I'm hurrying!"**

**Kagome thought to herself**

**What is he doing here?**

**And why is telling me to hurry up in a rude manner?**

**I knew it wasn't going to last long?**

"**bye mom. I'm leaving"**

"**bye Kagome"**

"**Kagome are u going to hang out with Sesshumaro this weekend?"**

"**yes why?"**

"**oh I just thought that we could hang out"**

"**oh I'm sorry but I already made plans with Sesshumaro"**

"**you know what just forget it"**

"**ok fine!"**

**Inuyasha thinks to himself**

**Kagome can't you see that I love you**

**I don't want you to hang out with Sesshumaro.**

**I want you to hang out with me only.**

**If you hang out with Sesshumaro then you might fall in love with him.**

**Please don't fall in love with him.**

"**Inuyasha? Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"**

"**what?"**

"**I said that Miroku is waiting for you over by the tree over there"**

"**Oh. Thanks"**

"**No Problem"**

"**Kagome! Hey. Was it my imagination but did I see u walking to school with Inuyasha?"**

"**Inuyasha came to my house this morning and he walked with me to school"**

"**Kagome are u guys going out?"**

"**WHAT? NO!"**

"**Inuyasha was it me or did u just walk with Kagome to school?"**

"**yeah I walked with her"**

"**are u guys going out?"**

"**Miroku I would not go out with that bitch."**

"**no matter how cute and fine she is"**

"**uh huh. Yeah right. U know u like her."**

"**so what if I do"**

"**y don't u just tell her?"**

"**every time I try I just chicken out"**

"**so how about u and Songo?"**

"**I'm goin to tell her when u tell Kagome u love her"**

"**fine"**

**bell rings**

"**Inuyahsa, Miroku are u guys coming to class or what?"**

"**Yeah we are hold up"**

"**ok"**

**the guys run up to the girls**

"**Kagome!"**

"**Yes Sesshumaro"**

"**you know how we was supposed to hang out this weekend but I can't make it. sorry"**

"**its ok. Maybe next time then"**

"**ok next time"**

"**well see u later"**

"**hey I'll walk u to class"**

"**oh it's ok Inuyasha and I have the same class so I'll just walk with him."**

"**oh I see"**

"**but I'll see u in class later"**

"**ok later"**

"**bye"**

"**what was that all about?"**

"**don't worry about it Inuyasha"**

"**what I have to worry. I care about u"**

**they went to their seats. And the teacher walks in.**

"**kagome Kagome! Kagoeme!"**

"**what is it now Inuyasha?"**

"**forget it"**

**Inuyasha thoughts**

**Kagome what did u and Sesshumaro talk about?**

**Why are u acting like this?**

**What's going on here?**

**Don't u know I love u?**

**Do u love me at all?**

**Kagome thoughts**

**Inuyasha why don't u want me to hang out with Sesshumaro?**

**Why do u care for me all of a sudden?**

**Don't u know that I love u?**

**Do u love me?**

**Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at Kagome and Kagome could notice that he was staring at her because she could notice from the corner of her eyes.**

"**Kagome Kagome Kagome"**

"**Yes Songo?"**

"**Here"**

"**Oh!"**

**Kagome**

**Do you know that the whole time ever since class started that Inuyasha was staring at you?**

**Songo**

**Songo**

**Yes I did. I can see him from the corner of my eye. Why is he staring at me? Is there something on my face?**

**Kagome**

**Kagome**

**I don't know why he is doing that. But from what Miroku told me "Inuyasha likes Kagome" oh yeah there's nothing on your face. Ha-ha. **

**Songo**

**Songo**

**Is that true? Wow I can't believe it! Very funny about that face thing. Lol. **

**Kagome**

**Songo read the note and laugh out loud.**

"**Songo is there something you would like to share with the class?"**

"**Uhhhh…….. No sir not a thing."**

**Songo put the note in her pocket**

**Chapter 10**

**After class**

"**What was that all about Songo?"**

"**Huh? What are u talking about?"**

"**Well you and Kagome was passing notes in class and then all of a sudden u started to laugh real loud in class."**

"**Oh about that. Well Kagome told me something real funny that's all."**

"**Oh I see"**

"**Hey guys I'm going to go."**

"**Where are u going Kagome?"**

"**Well I was supposed to meet Sesshumaro after class. He said that he wanted to tell me something."**

"**Oh ok"**

"**Kagome wait!"**

"**Yes Inuyasha?"**

"**How about I walk with you?"**

"**I'm not a little girl Inuyasha."**

"**I know I just want to walk with you. Is that alright?"**

"**Uhh……… sure I guess. Well see you guys in class"**

"**Ok bye"**

"**Bye"**

"**Hey Kagome!"**

"**I thought that you might have forgotten"**

"**No I didn't. Ha-ha. Oh! So what did you want to tell me?"**

"**Oh right, well I wanted to tell u………"**

**Before he could finish he saw Inuyasha waiting for Kagome.**

"**Sessshumaro?"**

"**Oh right. I was wondering if you would like to hang out or maybe study together tomorrow."**

"**Oh sure"**

"**Ok great."**

"**Bye"**

"**Bye"**

"**So what did he want?"**

"**He just wanted to know if I wanted to study with him tomorrow that's all"**

"**Oh I see. Why don't you ever study with me?"**

"**Because you never ask"**

"**Oh well do u want to study with me tomorrow?"**

"**Oh well I'm studying with your brother Sesshumaro."**

"**Well you're going to be at my house anyway so mind as well together too."**

"**Ok fine I will. Come on hurry up before we are late to class."**

"**I'm coming! Hold up"**

"**Well hurry then"**

"**Kagome Inuyasha!"**

"**I thought you guys are going to be late again"**

"**No"**

"**So what did Sesshumaro wanted?"**

"**He just wanted to study together tomorrow. You know what's weird?"**

"**What?"**

"**Inuyasha ask me to study with him on the same day as Sesshumaro but at his house"**

"**What did I tell you?"**

"**Your right. Ha-ha"**

"**What's so funny girls?"**

"**Nothing Miroku"**

**Inuyasha raise his eyebrow…………………………………… later that day.**

"**Kagome!"**

"**Oh hi Sesshumaro"**

"**Are you ready to go?"**

"**Sure but I'm studying with Inuyasha also"**

"**Oh really?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**You know what why don't we study some other time I just remember that I had to help Kikyo study."**

"**Oh I see. Ok then I'll see you at your house"**

"**My house?"**

"**Yeah Inuyasha ask me to study with him at his house."**

"**Oh I see. Ok then. Well see you later"**

"**Ok then bye"**

"**Kagome!"**

"**Are you ready to go yet?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Ok then lets go"**

"**Ok"**

**Inuyasha's house.**

"**I'm home!"**

"**So where should we study?"**

"**Any place that is quiet"**

"**Ok"**

**Inuyasha leads Kagome to his room**

"**So this is your room."**

"**Yeah"**

"**So what do you need to study on?"**

"**I don't need to study anything I just don't want you to study with Sessuhumaro that's all"**

"**WHAT!"**

"**So I came all this way for no reason. Inuyasha you are such a………"**

"**A what?"**

"**Oh. Never mind. I'll just be leaving."**

"**Kagome wait!"**

"**Yeah what is it?"**

**Inuyasha pulls Kagome close to him and kissed her on the lips.**

**Chapter 11**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**I'm sorry"**

"**I don't know what I was thinking"**

"**I g...g...ot to go now"**

"**b… b…ut"**

**Before he could finish she was already out of his room and out the door.**

"**I'm home. I'm not hungry so I'm just going to go straight to me room and do my homework. Don't bother me ok?"**

"**uhhh…… ok dear"**

**Kagome thoughts**

**What just happen?**

**Why did he do that?**

**Is it true about what Songo told me?**

**What am I going to do tomorrow?**

"**Kagome dear, are u ok?"**

"**uh…… no. can I stay home tomorrow. I don't feel so good"**

"**sure dear"**

"**Thanks mom"**

"**No problem dear"**

**The next day**

"**Songo where's Kagome?"**

"**I don't know? I thought you knew where she is at?"**

"**I haven't seen her since she came to my house"**

"**Well I haven't seen her this morning"**

"**Damn! Where could she be?"**

**Inuyasha runs out of the class room. Followed by Miroku and Songo.**

"**Inuyasha wait up!"**

"**Kagome are you home?"**

"**Oh hello?"**

"**Oh hi Kagome's mom. Is Kagome home?"**

"**Why yes she is. She said that she wasn't feeling well so I let her stay home today."**

"**Oh we see. Do you think it would be alright if we go up and see her?"**

"**Sure. I think a visit from her friends would make her feel better?"**

"**Kagome?"**

"**Oh hi guys"**

"**Hey Kagome. Why didn't you come to school today?"**

"**Oh. I wasn't feeling well. So I asked my mom to let me stay home."**

"**Oh we see."**

"**Uhhh…… Songo Miroku do you think I can talk to Kagome alone for a while?"**

"**Sure we will be waiting outside"**

"**Ok"**

**Inuyasha turns to Kagome. Kagome looks down at the floor.**

"**Kagome?"**

"**Yes" still looking at the floor**

"**Did you pretend that you were sick so that you wouldn't have to see me?"**

"**What? No" she said as she blushes**

"**Kagome don't lie. You know you did because of what happen yesterday."**

"**Look I don't know why u came here but I would really appreciate it if we don't see each other or talk to each other until I feel comfortable to talk about it"**

**Inuyasha is surprise to hear that from Kagome.**

"**All right then fine. Have it w your way."**

"**Fine"**

**Inuyasha leaves her room**

"**Songo Miroku lets go"**

"**Inuyasha what happen?"**

"**Yeah Inuyasha we could hear u screaming from down here"**

"**It's nothing"**

**Songo and Miroku look at each other**

"**Songo why don't you go on home"**

"**Uh…… ok then"**

"**Bye guys"**

"**Bye Songo"**

"**Inuyasha is there something going on between you and Kagome yesterday?"**

"**Wh...a...t are u talking about Miroku? Nothing happen between us"**

"**Right Inuyasha. I know something happen between you guys"**

"**Feh"**

**Chapter 12**

**Inuyasha comes home**

"**I'm home!"**

"**Inuyasha!"**

"**What is it now Sesshumaro?"**

"**I know what happen yesterday"**

"**I don't know what you're talking about" As he walk to his room**

"**yes u do! I know u kiss Kagome!"**

**Inuyasha stop at his door.**

"**What are you doing? Spying on me?"**

"**I just came home from Kikyo's house and I saw you guys kiss when I was on my way to my room"**

"**Feh. Yeah right. you know you love Kagome. I knew you love her ever since 8th grade."**

**There is a sudden silence**

"**So what if I do. There's nothing you can do about it"**

"**Yes there is"**

"**oh and what is that?"**

**Inuyasha walked into his room and close the door. The next day Inuyasha sees Kagome at school but he did not say anything to her.**

"**Kagome"**

"**Oh hi Miroku"**

"**it's good to see that you are feeling better."**

"**yeah it is. Umm…… Miroku where is Inuyasha?"**

"**huh? Oh he is over there by the tree. Why?"**

"**oh nothing. I'll be right back."**

"**Inu……"**

**before she could finish Sesshumaro called her**

"**Kagome!"**

"**Oh Sesshumaro."**

"**Hey I didn't see you yesterday. Where were you?"**

"**oh I wasn't feeling well yesterday so I stayed home." She said as she try to look for Inuyasha, but he have already left.**

"**Kagome I wanted to ask you something"**

"**yes?"**

"**would you go out with me?"**

"**uh……"**

**bell rings**

"**oh I got to go"**

"**bye"**

"**Kagome wait"**

"**bye" she runs off to class**

**Sesshumaro thoughts**

**Why didn't you answer me?**

**Do you love me?"**

**Or do u love Inuyasha?"**

**Kagome thoughts**

**I can't go out with Sesshumaro!**

**I love him.**

**I love Inuyasha.**

**I want Inuyasha to ask me out.**

"**hey Kagome! Are you feeling better?"**

"**oh yes. Ummm…… Miroku where is Inuyasha?"**

"**oh he is by the tree where he was this morning."**

"**oh I see. I'll be right back"**

**she runs out of class**

"**Kagome!" Miroku and Songo ran out after her.**

"**Inu……"**

"**Kikyo, I know that you love me but I don't love you"**

"**But Inuyasha!"**

"**I'm sorry but I love Kagome!"**

"**b……ut"**

"**I'm sorry"**

"**Kagome what are u doing here?"**

"**I… I … I…"**

"**you what?"**

"**I was looking for you and when I heard your voice I went towards it and I… uh… heard what u said to Kikyo."**

"**WHAT! Did u hear everything?"**

"**no I just heard that u don't love Kikyo and that u… u… u…"**

"**I what?"**

"**that u love me."**

**Chapter 13**

**Inuyasha was surprise. He couldn't believe that Kagome heard what he said to Kikyo.**

"**So is it true? Do u love me or not?"**

"**I uh… I…"**

"**you what Inuyasha?"**

"**I do!"**

"**Inuyasha……… I love u too!"**

"**What!"**

"**I said I love u"**

"**So do u want to go out then?"**

"**Ummm…… yes"**

"**u would!"**

"**Yes"**

"**Great"**

"**Well we better get to class since we are all ready late."**

"**Hey Kagome"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Let's not go to class. We can hang out here."**

"**Won't we get into trouble if the teacher sees us?"**

"**How would they see us if we are in the tree?"**

**Kagome was surprise to see where Inuyasha was this morning.**

"**Kagome! Inuyasha! Where are you guys?"**

"**Songo and Miroku! I guess they followed me out of the class room."**

"**Let's go Kagome. Before they come and see us."**

"**Uhh…… ok"**

"**Miroku lets look where Inuyasha was this morning."**

"**Umm…… ok"**

**They went to the tree where Inuyasha and Kagome were. They didn't know that Inuyasha and Kagome were in the tree.**

"**Inuyasha, Songo and Miroku are under us! She told Inuyasha in a whisper.**

"**Shhhh"**

"**Songo?"**

"**Yes Miroku"**

"**There is something I wanted to tell u. ever since I saw u in the 8th grade."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I love u"**

**Kagome was surprise and almost fell off the tree but Inuyasha caught her before she fell and cover her mouth before she said something.**

"**Miroku……… I love u too."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes"**

"**So do u want to go out then?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Cool"**

**Songo and Miroku hugged. Miroku put his hands on Songo ass and she slap him really hard on the face.**

"**What are u doing u pervert!"**

"**I thought that we was going out?"**

"**We are but that doesn't mean u have the right to put your hands on my ass"**

"**I'm sorry" Miroku said as he smiled**

**When Inuyasha moved his hands away from Kagome's mouth she shout out loud and Miroku and Songo heard her and looked up.**

"**What was u guys doing up in the tree!" Songo and Miroku said at the same time.**

"**Well uhh…… we were uhh……"**

"**Well?"**

"**Ok I'll tell u guys everything."**

**They all sat down and Kagome told everything that happen. Inuyasha told his part and she told hers.**

"**Songo? Miroku? Are u guys ok?"**

"**Oh my God!"**

"**I can't believe it!"**

"**I can't believe it either"**

"**U guys are going out now!"**

"**That's great!"**

"**Well I guess u guys know about us now since u guys were in the tree."**

**Kagome and Songo giggle a little**

"**Well since it is almost lunch why don't we head to the lunch area."**

"**Yeah let's go"**

"**Ummm…… u guys go ahead. I have to meet up with Sesshumaro."**

"**Why?" Inuyasha ask with a little jealously in it.**

"**I just need to tell him something that's all."**

"**R…i…g…h…t"**

"**Inuyasha!"**

"**What! I didn't do anything"**

"**Fine whatever."**

"**I thought that they would be nice now since they going out but I guess that would never change." Songo whisper in Miroku's ear.**

"**Uh huh" he said under his voice.**

"**What are u guys talking about?"**

"**Nothing"**

"**Yeah nothing"**

"**U guys are lying I know. I'm not stupid I heard every word u guys said."**

"**We uh…… we…"**

"**Its cool u guys. We may act like we not going out but if u guys was there the day before yesterday u guys would think differently."**

**There was a silence for 2 minutes.**

"**All right let's go to lunch."**

"**Ok"**

**Kagome was waiting outside of Sesshumaro class.**

"**Sesshumaro!"**

"**Kagome!"**

"**Hey"**

"**Hey"**

"**U know the how u ask me to go out with u this morning."**

"**Yes……"**

"**Well I'm sorry but I'm going have to say no. see I love your brother Inuyasha. Not u. I'm really sorry."**

"**Kagome…… how could u choose him over me?"**

"**I'm sorry I just did."**

**She was leaving but Sesshumaro grabbed her hand.**

"**I'm not going to lose u this easy."**

"**SESSHUMARO LET GO OF ME! INUYASHA!"**

"**He is not going to help u"**

**Inuyasha heard Kagome calling him and he rush to her as fast as he can.**

"**SESSHUMARO! LET GO OF HER!"**

"**This isn't over Little brother. I'm not going to lose her that easy."**

"**We'll see about that!"**

"**Inuyasha! I shouldn't have gone to see him." She said as she cry in his arms**

"**Its ok Kagome. I'm not going to let him hurt u."**

**As he said that Kagome looked up and Inuyasha wiped her tears and kissed her.**

**Chapter 14**

"**Kagome! Inuyasha! What happen?"**

"**Don't worry Songo everything is all right now"**

"**Kagome are u all right?"**

"**Huh? Yeah I'm fine"**

**Songo was worry because she knew that Kagome was lying. Kagome was like a sister to Songo.**

"**Kagome could I talk to u alone?"**

"**Uh…… sure Songo."**

**The girls went somewhere where they know the boys wont hear.**

"**Kagome, I know that something is wrong. Now tell me what it is."**

"**Well it's just that………"**

"**That what?"**

**Kagome tells Songo what happen**

"**Oh my god! I can't believe it. Sesshumaro loves u!"**

"**Now I'm just worry about Inuyasha because Sesshumaro said "this isn't over little brother"**

"**Wow, so what are u going to do?"**

"**I think I'm just going to hang around at Inuyasha house for a little because I know that Sesshumaro will not dare to hurt Inuyasha in font of me."**

"**All right. If that's what u think."**

"**We better go back to our "boyfriends" before they start to worry about us"**

"**Yeah your right. Just as long as Miroku don't touch my ass" Songo giggles after she said that. Kagome giggle as well.**

"**Hey what took u guys so long?"**

"**Kagome is everything all right?"**

"**Yeah why do u ask Inuyasha?"**

"**Because u look worry."**

"**Oh its nothing."**

"**Hey Inuyasha is it all right if I come over to your house today?"**

"**Sure" he looked at her puzzled**

**Bell rings and they all head to class. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome and Miroku had his hands around Songo waist. Kagome saw Sesshumaro talking to Kikyo as she walk into class. He didn't say anything when he saw her and Inuyasha together. Kikyo on the other hand went up to Kagome.**

"**Kagome what do u think u are doing?"**

"**What I was just walking to class"**

"**Then why does Inuyasha have his arm around u?"**

"**Hmmm…… I don't know could it be the fact that he is my boyfriend."**

"**What did u just say?"**

"**U heard me"**

"**U must be kidding yourself because Inuyasha is mine and forever will be."**

"**Kikyo!" Inuyasha said over the girls yelling**

"**Its true, me and Kagome are going out. I'm sorry but I fell in love with Kagome not u."**

"**But……"**

"**Come on Kagome."**

**Inuyasha grab Kagome's hand and walk to their seat and sit down. This time Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome and Songo is sitting next to Miroku. Sesshumaro didn't dare to sit next to Kagome so he sat next to Kikyo.**

"**Kagome, don't let Kikyo bring u down. Just don't worry about her."**

"**I know Inuyasha. I just don't like her when she comes up to me like that."**

"**Well what ever u do don't fight her."**

"**I know. I'm still coming over to your house today right?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Just come when ever u like."**

"**Ok"**

"**Ok class please take your seat and open your text books to Chapter 5" the teacher said as he walk into class**

"**Kagome what was that all about?" Songo whisper to Kagome**

"**I think Kikyo is just jealous that I'm going out with Inuyasha."**

"**Oh I see. That bitch gets jealous easy."**

"**I know."**

"**Songo! Kagome is there something that u would like to share with the class?"**

**The girls shook their heads**

"**No. then I would really appreciate it if u stop talking while I'm giving my lecture."**

"**Sorry" the girls say at the same time**

**Bell rings class is over and they all head home.**

"**Kagome do u want to hang out today?"**

"**Sure umm…… why don't we all meet up at Inuyasha house? Is that ok with u Inuyasha?"**

"**Sure"**

"**Ok cause I got to get home and change my clothes so we all meet up at Inuyasha house at 3 o' clock?"**

"**That's good with me."**

"**Me 2"**

"**All right then I'll see u guys later."**

**Kagome is at home now. Getting ready**

"**Kagome are u going out?"**

"**Yeah, I'm going to hang out with Inuyasha, Songo, and Miroku later."**

"**Oh ok dear have fun."**

"**Ok thanks mom."**

**Kagome looks at herself in the mirror again and head to Inuyasha house.**

"**Songo, Miroku u guys are early."**

"**Well we was done early so we thought we would head here and wait for everyone."**

"**Oh ok. So where is Inuyasha?"**

"**He probably still in his room."**

"**Oh I see. Well I'm going to see what's taking him so long."**

**Kagome got to the top of the stairs when she got there she see that Sesshumaro just left Inuyasha room.**

"**Inuyasha?" Kagome look into his room. She sees Inuyasha on the floor of his room with blood on him.**

"**Inuyasha are u ok?" Kagome rushes over to him to see if he is ok.**

"**That basterd"**

"**What happen here?"**

"**Sesshumaro was mad cause u chose me over him and so when I got home he started to beat the crap out of me. I left him a black eye and a busted lip."**

"**Ohhhh Inuyasha. Here let me help u clean up."**

**Kagome helps him up and help him wipe off all the blood off him.**

"**Inuyasha you're going to have to change your shirt."**

"**Why?"**

"**Why? Hmmmm…… maybe it's the fact that it's covered with blood."**

"**Fine" Inuyasha takes off his shirt**

**Kagome looks for another shirt after she was done she turn around and saw Inuyasha shirt less.**

**Kagome's thoughts**

**Damn he is soooo hot!**

**Good thing that I choose him.**

"**Kagome what are u waiting for?"**

"**Huh? Oh sorry Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha puts the shirt on**

"**Ok. I'm done now. Let's go before Sesshumaro comes and tries to take u away from me."**

"**Ok."**

"**Finally what took u guys so long to get dress?"**

"**Hey I got dress now right?"**

"**Yeah. So let's get going"**

**They all head out the door. Sesshumaro could see them from his window. Kagome turns around and sees Sesshumaro looking down at her and Inuyasha.**

"**I'm sorry Sesshumaro."**

"**Huh? Did u say something Kagome?"**

"**Uhh…… no"**

**They all head for the mall**

**Chapter 15**

"**Kagome! Come here what do u think of this shirt." The girls were looking at some shirts while the boys were thinking of something to give to their girlfriends.**

"**Miroku what do u think of this shirt?"**

"**It's a very nice shirt. Try it on?"**

"**Ummm… ok"**

"**Kagome let's try on the shirt."**

"**Do u need any help?"**

"**No thanks u pervert." The girls said at the same time.**

"**Ok now what do u think?"**

**Miroku couldn't say anything because the shirt made Songo look prettier and very attractive.**

"**Miroku? Hello?"**

"**That is a very nice shirt u should get it."**

"**Ok."**

**Songo went to change again and paid for the shirt. They all head for the food court.**

"**Kagome, Songo, u guys wait here while Miroku and I go look at some things ok?"**

"**Uhh…… sure." Kagome said as she looked puzzled**

"**Hey Kagome I'll go get our food ok?"**

"**Ok."**

**After Songo left Sesshumaro came and sat across from Kagome where Songo was sitting.**

"**Sesshumaro what are u doing here?"**

"**I wanted to ask u something."**

"**Yeah what is it?"**

"**Why did u choose my brother over me?"**

"**I'm sorry but I liked Inuyasha ever since we was little."**

"**But u knew that I liked u in the 8th grade."**

"**I knew it but I didn't like u. Listen Sesshumaro I'm sorry but I choose Inuyasha and I don't think I will like u."**

"**I'm not going to lose u this easy. Just watch."**

"**Sesshumaro! What does that suppose to mean?"**

**Inuyasha and Miroku came back and saw Kagome talking to Sesshumaro. Songo also came back with the food. Before everyone went up to Kagome and Sesshumaro………………… Sesshumaro gave Kagome a kiss on the lips. Kagome struggle to get free as soon as she did she slap Sesshumaro as hard as she could.**

"**Kagome!" Songo ran up to her**

"**Sesshumaro u pig what are u doing here?"**

"**It's none of your business."**

"**Come on Kagome let's leave. I think I see Miroku over there"**

"**Hold up!" He grab Kagome's hand.**

"**Sesshumaro let go!"**

"**Tell me first. Did u feel anything between us?"**

"**I'm sorry but……… no"**

**Sesshumaro let go in disappointment**

"**Let's go Kagome."**

"**Kagome are u all right?" Inuyasha hugs her.**

"**I'm fine Inuyasha. Can we go some where else? Please"**

"**Sure" Inuyasha puts his arm around her**

"**Songo why did Sesshumaro kiss Kagome?"**

"**Miroku I think it's best if we don't talk about it right now. Kagome will tell us when she is ready to tell us."**

**They are all at the beach now. Inuyasha and Kagome walk along the shores of the beach while Songo and Miroku walk along the pier.**

"**Kagome?"**

"**Yes Inuyasha?"**

"**Can I ask u a question?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Why did u choose me over Sesshumaro?"**

"**I choose u because you're not like the other boys I meet. They was my friends but when I really need them they don't show up. U were the only friend that always show up when I needed u."**

**Inuyasha didn't say anything after that. It got colder so Inuyasha gave his Jacket to Kagome to wear. **

"**Kagome are u still cold?"**

"**A little"**

"**Here come here"**

**Inuyasha let her sit in his lap. As he hold her. They sat looking at the sunset.**


End file.
